1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical dust collector, and more particularly, to an electrical dust collector capable of preventing an electrical discharge by insulating the space between a high voltage wire and a grounding member.
2. Prior Art
An electrical dust collector is an apparatus for cleaning air in a room by removing dust in the air. Such an electrical dust collector generally has an ionization section for ionizing dust in air drawn thereinto, a high voltage generation section for supplying a high voltage to the ionization section, and a collection section for collecting the ionized dust.
As shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, the ionization section 110 of the electrical dust collector has a plurality of high voltage wires 115 disposed in a frame 102 of the electrical dust collector, and a grounding member 113 for forming an electric field between the high voltage wires 115. The high voltage wires 115 are generally made of tungsten.
The high voltage wires 115 are horizontally disposed in parallel with each other. A power supply bracket 118 for supplying electrical power to the high voltage wires 115 is installed at an inner side of the frame 102. Springs 116 are connected to both ends of each high voltage wire 115, and the springs 116 are fixed to the power supply bracket 118.
The grounding member 113 comprises a plurality of grounding plates 112 and a pair of connection flanges 111 which interconnect the grounding plates 112 at both ends thereof.
The grounding plates 112 are disposed horizontally between respective high voltage wires 115.
When the high voltage generation section supplies the ionization section 110 with a high voltage of about 5,000 volts, an electric field is generated toward the grounding plates 112 by the high voltage wires 115. The dust passing through the ionization section 110 is positively ionized by the electric field. The ionized dust is collected by the collection section.
In order to generate an electric field to optimize the ionization of the dust, the high voltage wires 115 and the grounding plates 112 are disposed so as to maintain an optimal distance from each other. If the high voltage wires 115 and the grounding plates 112 are closer to each other than an optimal distance, an electrical discharge may occur due to an unstable insulation therebetween, and if the high voltage wires 115 and the grounding plates 112 are too distant from each other, an optimal electric field to ionize the dust cannot be achieved.
However, in such a conventional electrical dust collector, the distance between the connection flanges 111 and ends of the high voltage wires 115 is inevitably closer than an optimal distance due to a structural consideration of the electrical dust collector, so an electrical discharge may occur between the ends of the high voltage wires 115 and the connection flanges 111.